May I Take Your Order?
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: The Akatsuki are living semi-normal lives...working at Arby's. Of course we know this isn't going to end all too well...but let's see if they reach their goal! "The Best Arby's Around!"
1. Long Day

Credit to HatakeKelly for the idea of the Akatsuki working at Arby's.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mission: "Best Arby's food place there is."

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**BAM! **…Yin's hand slammed down on the annoying clock that wouldn't shut up. Was it time to get up already? A low growl escaped her throat in annoyance as she groggily opened her coal eyes and surveyed her bedroom. There was a dim light due to the blinds being closed and keeping the morning sun from blinding her and really it looked so inviting just to go back to sleep. The sun wasn't even fully up yet! If she were to look outside it would only beginning to lighten to the morning of mixed colors. Where the sky would be pink and gold and a light blue or a mixture of any other colors that the sky turned in mornings. She much preferred the night to the morning sky or evening sunset. She didn't see how anyone could like mornings, but apparently such people existed because Tobi was always a spazz during the mornings. It often caused her to be annoyed and she had to resist slapping him and yelling. Who really wanted to hear such an obnoxious being in the morning, seriously? She would rather it be quiet and relaxing so she could contemplate just falling over and going back to sleep. It was too bad that could never happen and it was actually sort of depressing, too. Even if she were able to go back to sleep it wasn't like it'd last long. She lived in an apartment with two males, how was she supposed to be able to sleep for long?

Rising out of her bed, she felt her bare feet hit cool carpet and groaned unhappily. Why did it have to be so cold? Wasn't carpet supposed to be warm? Her bed attire that night had been a simple long-sleeved black top and pants that covered her body and warmed it. But her poor feet were freezing now that they'd left the comfort of the bed and Yin cursed she was not wearing socks. It wasn't supposed to be cold in the mornings! It was just wrong! Mornings also needed to be illegal in her book because she hated how she felt. Her hair was also such a knotted mess being so long, it went down to her hips, and it was a pain to mess with. At least she never did anything special with it. She liked to let it hang free, but she still had to get the stupid knots out.

Making her way into the kitchen she realized that she was the last one to force herself out of bed. Usually she was the first one up…but she had been so tired last night and it was bliss to finally sleep. Yin barely recalled anything and guessed she had been out since her head hit the pillow. Her hand, which was very pale like the rest of her skin, reached out and grabbed a piece of cinnamon toast that was resting still in its skillet on the stove. It was still warm so she guessed they hadn't been up too much longer. Just long enough to be in their work attire. Izumi, Yin bit into her breakfast and gave a slight smile to the two males whom she roomed with. The two seemed to have been in conversation till her appearance into the perimeter. She wondered what they had been conversing until her…intrusion? No, there was no way she could intrude because she, too, lived here in this apartment –which was really only meant for two.

"Good morning, Tobi-san and Deidara-san," Yin broke the moments silence as she chewed absent-mindedly on the toast. She nearly cringed at the strong taste of sweetness that lathered her tongue. Tobi had been the one to cook this morning. She knew this because he was the only one who could screw up like this and add way too much sweetness to it. It was hard for her to swallow and she felt as it went down her throat that it may actually come back up. Immediately she set it down but tried to seem very casual about it. There was no need to seem like she was going to throw it in someone's face and run to the bathroom to throw up-which she really wanted to do. No, Izumi, Yin was going to be nice this morning and she was going to try and not have daydreams of ripping someone apart. Her mind mostly thought about Tobi when she had that lingered want… "How are you two this lovely, almost morning?" It was so not morning yet on her clock…

"Almost morning, hmm? It seems pretty much like morning to me." Was Deidara's reply, causing her to eye him warily. He better not be trying to do something to her so early in the morning. She swore to Hidan's god, Jashin, that she'd backslap him if he was despite her wanting to try and maintain an average mood while morning was still about.

"Mornin' Yin-san!" Tobi replied in his usually unusual, constantly cheered voice. "Did you sleep well last night, Yin-san? Tobi slept like a baby! Tobi is up and ready for today's work!"

"Sure, sure," Yin muttered, forcing down another bite of her puke-inducing toast. It would be the only thing she had for a while so it was good enough. She'd rather feel sick from the throat down then starve throughout the day. Kakuzu wasn't so forgiving with break hours because to him 'time was money.' Some bull like that…Yin wondered how he ever got accepted as the manager at their work. He was so utterly annoying sometime and what made it worse was that he lived close…very close. Within a walking distance! She sometimes felt tempted to set him on fire or something to see how he'd react. "I don't remember how well I slept, Tobi. I actually still feel rather out of it so I don't think it was too good."

"Aw, too bad for Yin-san," Tobi shook his head and almost threw his dish in the sink. The sound of cracking could be heard and he turned his head, "…oops."

"Tobi! I told you not to throw the glass plates, hmm!" Deidara automatically snapped as if he had just been waiting for it to happen. Of course…he probably _had_ been waiting for it to happen. Knowing the two as well as Yin did, she figured Deidara had told Tobi a mere few minutes ago to not throw the glass plates, and of course he expected Tobi to not listen. It was only by nature –Yin guessed- that Tobi would automatically forget anything he was told. She wondered just how he exactly remembered to brush his teeth in the morning.

Wiping her hands off on her pants, she shook her head slightly at the duo. She needed to get dressed and ready for work. Turning, the Izumi female left the two to bicker as she returned to the room that was shared between her and Deidara. Tobi's bed hadn't been able to fit so they had placed it into another room and he had been fortunate enough to get his own room. Not that rooming with Deidara was unfortunate or anything…Yin just thought it could be a bit awkward in a room with a male. But she was in an apartment living with two males! So how did that seem strange? It was kind of complicated and Yin had no time to debate on it. She had to concentrate on getting ready and not falling asleep. The female made her way first to her dresser, opening it and removing her uniform as well as some fresh undergarments for the day. Maybe this was reason it was so awkward…because in this room was her bra and panties…_right where a perv male could get to them. _Yin felt her eye twitch at the thought and she suddenly had the urge to put locks all over her dresser. But with the freaks she worked and lived with the locks would fail miserably on their mission. They'd easily be dismantled and then her precious feminine garments would be in their greedy hands. Oh, would she be so pissed if her favorite bra was stolen…Yin vowed she'd rip apart all of the apartment in a quest to find it and then go to her fellow employee's apartments and tear their place apart.

In the next step of her process of getting ready, Yin went to the bathroom and shed the sleeping clothing from her person. Letting it drop to the floor and she kicked it lazily toward the laundry basket. It was her turn to do laundry anyways so it wasn't like anyone was going to throw a tantrum if she left her clothes beside the basket instead of in it. They would just say she was making it harder on herself, not that she would give much of a damn. It looked like it was going to be a full load of clothes to wash, unfortunately. The Izumi stared at the almost filled to the rim basket that was a mixture of her, Deidara, and Tobi's clothes. She was sure she'd be grumbling the whole time she would lazily stuff the clothes –no matter what color- into the washer. A lot of white-colored clothes would turn a variety of colors today and Yin knew that for sure. She hated to waste her time with the boring steps of washing clothes. Her pale hands slipped on her blue shirt that still had the name tag pinned to it. She always wondered why they exactly needed them. Because any of the workers were capable of going saying, "Hello, my name is…" The relevance of name tags seemed dim.

Taking her brush, she pulled it through the stubborn knots that had decided to invade her pitch-black tendrils that lay on the top of her head. Of the "group" she was in, Yin had the longest hair. Her hair went down to her hips, just barely grazing over them every time she walked. Often she would joke to Deidara about if she got her hair cut short then _he'd _be the second woman of the group. Of course this jest was sort of mean and when she would laugh he would send her a look. But that would only make her laugh harder and ask what the look was for and then the insult was completely gone and the humor of it was shown. Though she had contemplated getting it shortened numerous times (of course with Deidara _right_ where he could hear) she had never done so. Yin just couldn't see herself with shorter hair. She liked it right where it was and considered its placement to be perfect. She hardly ever did anything with it, liking it to be 'plain' and hang down loose. It wasn't like she was trying to get compliments or get guys staring at her. Yin would rather they buzz off and left her alone. She wasn't really looking for a relationship or anything. She just hadn't found any guy to be interested in…

With no more thoughts on the subject, she cleaned her teeth quickly and headed out to check the clock. She couldn't allow herself to be the one late and the middle of taunts and jests. She went over the list of what she did to be ready in the morning –excluding a shower this morning, she had one last night. She had changed, brushed hair, teeth, eaten, and had deodorant on…it all seemed to be good enough to her. She was ready to go, so the Izumi hurriedly grabbed her hat and went back out to the kitchen that connected to the living room. Their apartment was pretty small and only had a kitchen, living room, 1 small bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. Tobi's bedroom was hardly considered a room at all- being only big enough for a bed and a dresser. The poor boy…but he dealt with it rather nicely and was always just so…happy. Yin wondered something to herself about how the day would go along.

"I don't know about you two," Yin spoke as they headed down to the car, "but I have the feeling this may turn out to be a long day…"

Except for Tobi's constant chatter of excitement it was a pretty quiet ride to Arby's. Yin tuned out the childish man until they had reached the fast food place, where all three of them happened to work. It was sort of strange, but the workers for each fast food place seemed to be divided into gangs with certain names. They were the Akatsuki, KFC was Team Snake, McDonalds were the ANBU, Taco Bell was the Sand, and Burger King was Konoha. Other places like Wendy's and Sonic had that as well…they all did. Yin found it rather awkward at times and wondered who had copied the idea off whom and who the original was. Kakuzu liked to claim that they were the original but Yin was quite sure that was false and that Konoha was. But she knew never to say that in front of the manager unless she wanted to be fired. That was another thing, no matter what happened they seemed to not be able to be fired. Yin had countless times she probably should've been but wasn't. The gangs stuck together until the end.

"Hidan! Hidan, not on the table! Not right now!"

Oh jeez, what had Hidan done now? The trio checked into work and Yin's coal eyes scanned the flawlessly cleaned area. Orochimaru seemed like to be the only one who can do his job right. Right as she had the thought she saw the man still cleaning and a shudder ran throughout her body. God she hated it when he hung around!

"Don't fucking rush me! I have to do this for Jashin-sama!"

Her attention returned to the battle between Kakuzu and Hidan, whom both lived with each other. Yin's apartment was the only one in the gang to have three people living in it. Wasn't she just so lucky? Nobody would live with Zetsu or their inspector, so that was pretty much why she had herself and two others. Sometimes she felt she wished she could live with Konan…

"We're about to open, time is money! Get off that table and clean it right now! We need the customers to not be grossed out! If that happens, then they won't give us tips!"

"Get over it, dumbass! This is a food place, who's going to give us fucking tips except for pennies for the poor motherfuckers with cancer!?"

Yin watched the spectacle with a great amount of amusement. Hidan had stabbed himself to one of the tables that customers. His blood was everywhere! Yin was surprised Orochimaru wasn't having a heart attack over it. But he seemed pretty pre-occupied with the front counter and the floor that surrounded it. Yin sometimes wondered if he got on his knees and kissed the floor if it was very clean because of his handy work. Actually, the thought of that made her shudder and she discontinued the thought. Instead, she thought about those poor cancer patients who would never get the pennies. Kakuzu was just going to take them all and claim it to be a tip or something. Seems to her that a lot of people were going to die because of them…

_Oh my god, now we're definitely going to hell,_ Yin sighed and rubbed her forehead. They were all doomed to Hell no matter what but this was just going to times it by two.

"It's time to open!" Tobi squeed and bounced around, clapping his hands in a childish manor. "Time to open! Time to open!" The hyperactive man ran to the back where all the cooking supplies were. It was his day to cook along with Sasori and some others. "Tobi is ready! Let Tobi at them!"

_Our food is going to be poisoned, _Yin thought to herself as she went to the cash register in the front. She was up front today and Deidara would be at the drive-through. Yin dearly hated the drive-through…a lot. That spot was absolutely annoying! But she didn't have that place today, so yay for her! Yin idly played with a pen on the counter as the place was opened and she waited. It didn't seem too much longer but the sound of the door opening caught her ears. Her coal eyes shifted and she spotted three familiar individuals and one of them made her blood boil every time she saw him. Evil and Haru Kurotani along with their 9 year old son, Kira, were walking into the food place. It was strange of them to come for breakfast…maybe Haru was broke again and could only afford fast food. The asshole…he couldn't even support his family! He was also nothing but a damned two-timer and Yin was pretty sure of this. She was just waiting for Evil to realize it and dump the loser of a husband. To Yin, he was nothing but epic failure.

"Hello Yin," Evil smiled a bit at her older relative. The two didn't always get along but they were the only family each other had. Well…Evil had a husband and a son but Yin was the only older sibling she had. Their parents had died on them at a very young age and Evil had blamed Yin for it. But ever since the female had a baby and found love she had become mellower. It was odd not to see the usual fire of hatred in her eyes and it had been odd for the past 9 years.

"Evil," Yin nodded a greeting, "welcome to Arby's, May I take your order?"

"Well…I want two chicken biscuits and a French toastix. Haru would like a sausage and gravy biscuit and a ham, egg, and cheese croissant. Kira just wants a sausage biscuit." Evil responded, "and as for drinks, Pepsi."

"Alright," Yin yawned a bit as she placed the order in. Telling the price and taking the money. "How've you been, Evil-san?"

"Actually, I've been very well," Evil's voice took a tint of a more cheerful tone. "I'm one month pregnant."

"Again? You'll have to tear Haru's lower area off," Yin looked up at her, then toward Haru, smirking. "I'm sure that'd fix _a lot_ of problems." She was pleased at the dirty look he shot her. She placed the order up and watched as the two males went and found a seat. Luckily they were used to the antics of the Akatsuki and took no notice of Hidan and his bloody mess as Kakuzu continued to rant upon him.

"It'll only be our second, and this one was planned," Evil responded, rubbing her flat stomach.

"You actually wanted a baby?" Yin arched a brow at her, "that's a new one."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful," Evil purred and her dark eyes seemed to sparkle. "I can't wait, really."

"Uh-huh," Yin gave Evil a weird look and wondered where the real one went. For the two to be having a planned kid…Yin was tempted to sigh and shake her head at her. Evil hadn't wanted Kira and had ended up with him and now she suddenly wanted children? It was a mystery to Yin Izumi.

"Why _hello_ there, Evil-san, it's a pleasure seeing you here so early. I don't usually get to see your lovely presence around here."

"Orochimaru? You're still here?" Evil gave a look of disgust at him. "Go buzz off. I don't want to have a conversation with the likes of you." She spat in his direction and took her tray of food, heading for the table that Kira and Haru had selected.

"Still with that low-life, I see, maybe you'll open your eyes one day…" Oro leaned against the counter and watched her go. "You were better off without him."

"I wasn't better off with _you_, if that's what you were implying," Evil's tone was harsh and cold. But she knew it wouldn't affect him at all. The bastard had nearly ruined her marriage about twice or so and she wasn't going to mess around with him again. Stupid, stupid pale bastard! She had to make sure to never come here in the early mornings or late evenings…That's the only two times he was ever there. "Wish he'd leave me alone."

"Persistent, isn't he?" Haru muttered and glanced in the pale man's direction, his amber eyes narrowing. He felt Evil lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. A small smile spread across his lips and he turned his head, kissing her head.

"He can be persistent all he wants. But he isn't going anywhere near me again," Evil purred softly, nuzzling her love's neck. "I love you, Haru."

Yin felt like being sick at that. Sometimes she would rather her sister be with Oreos then with the two-timer. Of course, there was no love in her being with Orochimaru but with Haru at least there was a tiny bit. She felt sorry for Evil, as it didn't seem any of them were good for her. Yin was happy she was independent.

"Is someone there? Hello! I want to place an order…"

"Yes someone is here! I've been trying to take your order for the past five minutes! What do you want, hm?" Deidara responded to the customer. What was with this person? He had said he would take the order!

"Is someone going to take my order or not…?"

"Yes, I'm going to take your order! What is your order, hm!?" Was this person deaf or something? Did he need to walk out there and wave his hands around with a sign saying, 'hey, dumbass, I'm going to take your order!' He swore that the ignorance of people these days was quite amazing.

"Hello! I really would like to place an order!"

"…" Deidara really had nothing left to say to this person.

"Hey, Deidara," Hidan, who was finally off the table, spoke through the headset. "Hey, I forgot to tell you that I put the batteries in backwards. You hit the B button to talk to the customers and the A button to talk to me." He grinned, "Sorry, man, should've mentioned it early."

"Hidan, you asshole, hm!" Deidara insulted as he heard the customer say she was going to McDonalds. He heard snickering and his azure eyes darted toward the front to see a wide, amused smile coming from his female roommate. "Shut up, Yin, un." He muttered and looked back at his cash register. It really wasn't that funny! Deidara took a breath and released it; it was just one customer, at least. But still…to Kakuzu…that was like a million or something.

"Oh! Sasori-san!" Tobi chirped, "what if Tobi made a castle of food? That would be awesome, wouldn't it, Sasori-san!?" Tobi clapped his hands together once, "and we could sell it and get lots of money!"

"That or we can just sell food like normal and make money that way," Sasori replied as he tried to ignore Tobi's absurd ideas. Why was this guy allowed in the kitchen again? It was downright dangerous to let Tobi near anything at all let alone a kitchen. How his apartment building hadn't burned down yet Sasori had no clue. The Akatsuki boy seemed to love to play with fire when he was in the kitchen. That or grease…whichever came first.

"Look, Sasori-san! Look!" Tobi was holding some roast beef in his hands. "I have already started!"

"Tobi!" Sasori went to grab for the food though this ended up in disaster. His body was made of wood, basically, and therefore when his hand touched something it wasn't supposed to, Sasori's hand caught on fire. "Gah! Tobi!"

"Sasori-san! Oh no! What does Tobi do!? What does Tobi do!?" Tobi grabbed his head and began to panic. He was acting as if he were the one on fire and not Sasori. "Help! Help!"

"Oh, god dammit, those fools!" Konan muttered and she and Kisame went in search of water. She was faster then Kisame and grabbed Orochimaru's dirty water bucket, running back and dumping it on Sasori. "There, the fire's out!"

"…" Was all Sasori could respond with as he stared ahead in a rather annoyed fashion. Now he was soaked and his hand was burnt…perfect.

"Good job, klutz, un," Deidara laughed at Tobi as he tried to apologize to Sasori. Lucky for them that Kakuzu had gone back into his manager's room and had not seen it. He was probably too busy whoring himself out to his money. That man would never cease to be an annoyance as long as he clang to the green pieces of paper. He continued to laugh, forgetting he had a customer on the other line. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a car driving by that he realized it. He had lost another customer…again…. "Oh shit…now I'm definitely going to be dogged on, hm." Deidara muttered. But it wasn't his fault that he couldn't resist laughing at Sasori's dismay. It was funny and not every day did he catch on fire. It just proved that he shouldn't be working in the kitchen and should just be their Halloween decoration once a year.

"Idiots," Yin muttered and she reassured a customer that everything was ok. They all deserved to get fire countless times and this was another hit to the list. Boy she couldn't wait till the end of the day…

At the end of the day as everyone was going to check out, Kakuzu had stopped them all. He had claimed there was going to be a meeting, but had no expressed what it was about. Yin figured they were screwed and it was about the fire today. Deidara thought it was probably about his losing of two customers today. Tobi was excited about it and was jittering around in his seat. Konan wondered who was fired. Sasori wondered if it was something to talk him out of his thoughts of pressing charges. The others didn't have much of a clue what it was going to be about. Kisame actually put the hopeful comment in that it could be a raise. Of course that was impossible…

"I would like for all of you to know that the inspector is coming out tomorrow. You all know what that means do you?" His eyes narrowed a bit at everyone. "I demand your best behavior tomorrow. Because if we don't get a good review, then there is going to be consequences. I promise you that you will not like them. Am I clear? Good. Now you may all go."

"Inspector tomorrow," Yin spoke to Deidara as they walked out. "Yeah…this is going to be a disaster."


	2. Home! But Without Peace

Chapter 2: Home! Put Without Peace.

Home was always a nice place to be. At least, it was much better then work in most people's opinion. Yin gazed at the apartment building as she yearned to get out of her work clothes. The shoes were never comfortable to be standing on for hours at a time and she hated having her blue shirt always tucked in with her stiff-feeling black pants. In the winter she found the clothes to make her very cold by time work was over. Then she felt the need to curl herself in many blankets before she would slowly regain warmth. Even a jacket didn't seem to help when winter rolled around. Yin usually wasn't bothered by cold weather since she was born in it and lived around it for a long while. But sometimes it became too chilly even for Yin. The working attire just seemed like a magnet for misfortune.

This theory was to only be proved more as they entered the building and made their way to the top floor. On the last flight of stairs there was a large crash as something heavy had probably dropped. It had caused the hyperactive Tobi to become startled and cling onto Yin as she had tried to go up the next step. His weight with her own - unbalanced - caused the two to fall down the stairs in a heap. Yin groaned in pain and sat up slowly to feel her body ache. She was sitting on top of Tobi, who had somewhat helped her tumble be less painful. But it had still hurt immensely and Yin spat out silent curses as she slowly got to her feet. Looking up the stairs she saw the Deidara was curiously peeking down as if he hardly knew what had just happened. That or he was curious to see if one of them had died - probably particularly hoping it was Tobi. But when he found the two were perfectly OK, except for the fading pain of the fall, an amused grin slipped across his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Yin shot him a look, "or I'll be pulling you down these stairs with me." Her threat merely caused him to to smile brighter. His wide smile caused Yin to run up the stairs after him and he quickly took off toward their room. Lucky for him he managed to get to the door unlocked and inside before Yin had gotten her hands on him. So she let him off the hook for the day and entered the apartment with a posture that indicated peace. Looking around to find him poking his head out from behind the bedroom door, Yin chuckled and plopped down the couch. A feeling of exhaustion swept over her and she rubbed absently at her sore shoulder. Yin was slightly surprised that she didn't get a concussion or something.

As she laid her head down to rest, Tobi burst into the room all cheerful and loud as he usually was. Yin grimaced and slowly sat up and glared toward the boy.  
"Tobi! Keep it down, I'm tired!" The woman grabbed her pillow and launched it at him. To her dismay though it hit his head it had hardly any affect to it. She had gotten a quick glance and if his mask were off she imagined a confused look. Then he continued his constant ADD movement and jabbering of nothing important. A sigh emitted from her soft lips and she leaned back against the couch, her dark eyes closing. Soon she felt weight on the other side and realized someone had joined her.

"I don't know what to do with him, hmm," Deidara uttered, "wish we could just blow him up already." He shook his head as his arm rested on the back of the couch and almost around the Izumi woman. When her eyes had shifted toward him he had merely given the look that said 'what...?'

"I wish we could, too. But we need Tobi for some reason or another," Yin responded, no longer leaning against the couch. She was now leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. A look of boredom seemed to be on her expression. The Akatsuki group all lived on the same floor and were in groups of two with the exception of Pein - the health inspector - and Yin's apartment - who had 3. The rooms went as followed: at the end of the hallway were Konan and Sasori, then Orochimaru and Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame, and Hidan and Kakuzu. To Yin, Deidara, and Tobi's apartment's left there was some random couple that had some on/off relationship. On the other side of the hallway down toward Konan on Sasori were Pein and then Evil and her family. It was quite the recipe for trouble and chaos. "Hey, Deidara...you need a shower." Her dark eyes shifted toward him. She found his look toward her amusing as it was not a dirty look or anything. It was just...a look...then it changed to that of a sly smirk.

"Care to join me, Yin, un?" He teased in an attempt to gather a reaction out of her. Instead what he got almost knocked him off the couch.

"Sure," Yin replied and shrugged, "gets lonely in there, doesn't it?" She smiled brightly at him, "I'll keep you company." Yep, that got her stared at. She just gave him an innocent look as he processed the fact she had said yes to his joke.

"Are you serious, un...?" He asked as he stared at her with a look of confusion. Usually that would get a different action out of Yin. Not an _agreement_! She sure was a strange person with many issues. One minute you think you'd know her and the next your whole world was just spun around to a different perspective.

"No, you pervert," Yin responded playfully and punched him softly, "why the hell would I be serious? About taking a shower with you?" She shook her head at him and he shook his head at her before going off to shower.

Kakuzu was busily writting on papers in his apartment with Hidan. Hidan, on the other hand, was ruining their re-newed carpet with his ritual. This frustrated Kakuzu when he realized it was happening. Money didn't grow on trees!  
"Hidan! Can't you do that outside or something!? You're ruining our new carpet. Money is limited, you know! We can't keep wasting all my....our...precious money on carpet!"

"You need to chill, we have plenty of money," Hidan responded. "Now will you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to pay my respect to Jashin-sama!" He shook his head at his apartment partner, wondering why he had to get stuck with the moneyhog manager - of all people!

Yin, on the other hand, was busy trying to rest herself up for another stressful day of work. But Tobi wasn't going to allow that anytime soon as he made lots of noise and stomps. Yin wondered what he could possibly be doing. It wasn't like they had the Wii fit or anything. There was no excuse for all this noise!  
"Tobi! Keep it down!" She yelled, figuring the sound of Dei's shower was already loud enough. She could always hear the shower when it was running. But the rythmn of the water hitting the ground was relaxing to her (and the perverted thought of him in the shower, mmmhmm.) so she was able to fall asleep to it. When it came to Tobi she had little patience and he was refusing to acknowledge her warnings. This often would end in him getting a huge smack to the head. Which is probably what was about to happen.

"Tobi!" Yin shot up as he made another loud _thud!_ noise. She jumped off the couch and jumped for the male who stood in front of the tv. And just to make sure she hit him her eyes turned crimson and she threw a ball of shadows at him. Unfortunately, both she and the shadow ball missed. This ended in the ball of shadows hitting the wall, destroying it, and Yin tripping over something and falling into the apartment beside him. The apartment just so happened to be her manager's apartment. When she fell through, she noticed that everyone -including Tobi- was staring at her. "Umm..." Yin gave a sheepish grin, "oops? Sorry?"

"If I could, you'd get fired over this!" Kakuzu ranted once Yin had lifted herself and backed away into her apartment. "Do you know how much money this will take to fix!? We might as well move to the poor house now!"

"I'll pay for it or try to fix it!" Yin said quickly as she tried to put it back together. "I mean, it can't be hard, right? It's just wood put up to divide two houses an-!" Down went some more of the wall. " ...Heh heh..." Yin backed away from the wall, a wide, innocent smile on her features. She noticed Hidan was all very amused by this and automatically wanted to choke him. This was totally not funny.

"What was that loud noise, hm?" Deidara poked his head out of the bedroom with a questioning look on his face. He was completely oblivious of the events that had just taken place. Of course, he was also oblivious to the fact he was not quite dressed yet...

"Deidara...you're aware you've no clothes on? I wouldn't open that door any further..." Yin commented.

"..." And so he retreated rather quickly back into the room, probably embarrassed. Hidan was laughing at him as he shut the door. He made a mental note to get back at Hidan for what happened at work and this...maybe a nice little bomb up his a-

"Idiots..." Kakuzu shook his head at them all. Tobi was in complete awe over the situation. Nobody really knew why and how he could be. But Tobi was awed by the most simple of tasks. It just proved how much of an idiot he was. This is why they could shake his head at him as he awed himself over it all. Asking Yin how she did it and whatever else you want your mind to think of. "Looks like our privacy is going to be limited."

"...Yin....you better fucking fix that wall, now!" Hidan eyed Tobi, "I don't want to be stuck with this dumbass. That's your and Deidara's job!" Yin rolled her eyes at him. Though she was really stressing out over the wall. Why did bad things always happen!? She rubbed her forehead and sighed loudly in despair. Though she did notice Deidara coming out - dressed this time.

"Did you hear that, DeiDei-chan? Not a lot of privacy now. No more walking around the house naked," came Yin's sly comment. He gave her a glare and she swore she saw his cheeks turn a light shade with embarrassment. He didn't really walk around the house naked, for Tobi and Yin's sake. But Yin stating it in front of two people who didn't live with them...yeah...she was in a lot of trouble. Yin could tell by the look she had gotten and she had giggled. He would be too worried about the wall for a while to get back at her. But she decided it was time to start expecting it. Maybe he'd give her something and make it explode...Dei loved using his clay, after all.

"Good going, Yin, un," Deidara stared at the broken wall. "How'd you manage this?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed. "Guess we'll just have to pretend it's not broken, un." He sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. "Tobi, when you're done with things you should put them up, hm."

Yin looked and realized...they did have a Wii fit...when did they get a Wii fit? When did they get a Wii!? That made absolutely no sense to her and she just scratched her head in puzzlement.  
"How...?" An idea suddenly popped up in her head. "Pretend like it's not broken? Ok!" She moved over to to Deidara and plopped down in his lap, smiling at him. "Then how 'bout some fun time?" She purred and giggled, nuzzling him affectionately. "Since we're supposed to ignore the wall. It's that time of day, ya know. That time of the day we do that really awesome thing and it feels so great and..."

Kakuzu was disturbed and Hidan was making comments. Why did Yin have to do this to him? Deidara sighed in annoyance, pushing her off to where she was beside him on the couch. Then Yin gave the comment of 'Aw, you're not fun today, sweetheart.' Yeah...he'd show her how 'fun' he could be. His mind wandered off into it's own little world. Ignoring Hidan's laughter, he grabbed his clay and began to mold it.

"You're just grumpy because you're PMSing, aren't you?" Yin teased and got herself another glare. A death glare this time. Oh! She was really pushing it! "You know I love you." She purred.

"This might just be fun to watch after all," Hidan chuckled. Watching as Yin sat beside Deidara and watched the TV. His partner beside him, he knew, was praying that they behave tomorrow...


End file.
